<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triangles Have Three Sides by desolate_dinosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180721">Triangles Have Three Sides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur'>desolate_dinosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Countdown to Valentine's Day 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Polyamory, Possibly OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazunari and Misumi are dating each other. Tsuzuru isn't dating them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikaruga Misumi/Minagi Tsuzuru, Ikaruga Misumi/Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Countdown to Valentine's Day 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triangles Have Three Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be posted yesterday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You guys are dating?” Tsuzuru asks, lifting his head up from the computer screen. Kazunari and Misumi nodded their heads simultaneously. It makes sense, though. The two Summer Troupe members have noticeably gotten closer with each other, and Tsuzuru would know, because the two of them were always hanging out in <em> his </em> room for some unknown reason (Masumi ended up having to stay at Sakuya and Citron’s bedroom during most of the day). Tsuzuru was always somehow the first to know something that’s happening to these two specific members despite being in different troupes. “Well, congratulations.”</p><p>Kazunari and Misumi were perfect with each other. They were already best friends the moment they met and Tsuzuru was there to witness that. He didn’t mind that they are dating now (in fact, he kind of expected this; it was obvious the two had feelings for each other) but the question was why was he the first person they told about them? It would make more sense if they told their troupe about them first.</p><p>Tsuzuru wasn’t sure what else to say so he began focusing back onto the new script for Summer Troupe. He could try to incorporate Kazunari and Misumi’s relationship into his story. Prince and knight, fake dating AU? It would be a perfect set up for comedy. His fingers start to type more quickly, trying to get the idea down before he could forget it, otherwise he will have a mental breakdown about an idea that he has forgotten.</p><p>“Ooh! Is that the new script for Summer Troupe?” Kazunari asks, leaning over Tsuzuru’s shoulder. If either of them turned their head to look at the other, they might accidentally kiss.</p><p>Tsuzuru shakes his head, pauses, then gives a small nod. Having someone watch over while he writes is the equivalent of someone staring while the other is drawing and he’d normally be conscious of what he’s writing. If it was them two, he didn’t mind however because he knows that they won’t judge him weirdly. “It’s more like an idea,” he answers. “I haven’t decided on one yet.”</p><p>Misumi also looks over Tsuzuru's other shoulder and, unlike Kazunari, he pressed his entire face next to Tsuzuru, unaware about how close they were. Tsuzuru didn’t really mind how close they were. The two were known to be very affectionate and were constantly hugging others, especially Misumi. That didn’t stop the blush that creeped up over Tsuzuru’s face.</p><p>“Can I play the knight?” Misumi asks, brightly, wrapping his arms around Tsuzuru’s neck. He could feel Misumi’s breath against his skin and the heat was only getting hotter. Tsuzuru could only hold his breath. “They hold a long triangle and a bulky triangle!”</p><p>Kazunari laughs. Tsuzuru’s vision was obstructed by Kazunari’s arm, who went to reach Misumi’s head and ruffled his hair. “That’s a sword and shield! You’d totes make a great knight though with your athletic skills!” Kazunari exclaims.</p><p>Tsuzuru hums affirmatively. Misumi was who he did have in mind for the knight and Kazunari would’ve been the prince, considering how popular he was with the audience.</p><p>Then, he felt Kazunari’s hand ruffling his hair. “Tsuzurun, you make such great ideas, too!” he cheered. It wasn’t rare to be complimented like this by Kazunari but Tsuzuru was already feeling more flustered than he was already. “You’re like the backbone of MANKAI Company.”</p><p>“I’d give you a Super Triangle,” Misumi starts, “but they’re currently out of stock.”</p><p>“Why are they always out of stock when it’s me?” Tsuzuru asked rhetorically.</p><p>He doesn’t realize but he’s pouting and Misumi hugs Tsuzuru tighter. “Don’t worry! I promise that you’ll get a Super Triangle one day!” he said in an attempt to cheer him up, which definitely worked. There was a bright blush on Tsuzuru’s face now and Misumi wished he could kiss his cheeks (but, he can’t, making Misumi feel a bit disappointed). Even though Tsuzuru was mentally the oldest, he was biologically the youngest out of the three of them. It was cute seeing Tsuzuru acting younger and vulnerable around them because it meant that he trusted them.</p><p>“Ah, also there’s this new cafe that opened up three days ago and it’s been getting good reviews,” Kazunari begins talking, as he checks his phone. “It has some triangle-looking pastries. Let’s go there today!”</p><p>Misumi perks his head up from Tsuzuru’s shoulder, letting go of him. Tsuzuru frowns at the loss of warmth, but reminds himself not to get too distracted, otherwise Sakyo would scold him for not meeting the deadline for the script. It looks like the room would end up being quiet again while Kazunari and Misumi go on a date together.</p><p>Right as before the two could leave, they both paused at the door, looking behind them. Tsuzuru was paying more or less attention to his computer and Kazunari walked over, poking at the back of Tsuzuru’s neck. He responded with a surprised “gah!” making Kazunari giggle.</p><p>Tsuzuru looks up, confused, while rubbing the back of his neck. “What was that for?”</p><p>“Let’s go, Tsuzurun,” Kazunari says, tugging on said name’s collar, like it was obvious that Tsuzuru was supposed to come with them.</p><p>Misumi was also staring at Tsuzuru expectedly. “You’re not going to come?” His voice sounded disappointed.</p><p>Tsuzuru stares back at the two of them. Wouldn’t he be intruding their date? He didn’t exactly want to be a third wheel but seeing how they’re expecting him to come… “I guess I can. A new place might help bring some more ideas,” he says, standing up and grabbing his jacket.</p><p>The two Summer Troupe members immediately light up, taking one each of Tsuzuru’s hands and dragging him outside. Tsuzuru felt his face warm up again. They pass by Izumi who came out of the storage room.</p><p>“Where are you three going?” she asked, curiously.</p><p>“We’re going to visit a new cafe!”</p>
<hr/><p>The new cafe was busy, filled with students, influencers, etc. Tsuzuru didn’t expect that a new cafe would be able to get this much attention in three days.</p><p>“Let’s grab a seat before all the tables get full,” Kazunari says, tightening his grip around Tsuzuru’s hand. When they found an open table close to a window, Kazunari was the one who decided to order for them. “Just tell me what you guys want and I’ll tell them at the counter.”</p><p>“Anything triangular!” Misumi answers, beaming.</p><p>“I guess something easy?” Tsuzuru suggested, since he was only here to get ideas. “I’ve never been here before so anything is fine.”</p><p>Kazunari nods his head, throwing finger guns. “Got it!” he exclaimed, walking backwards. He accidentally bumps into someone, immediately apologizes, before waving a hand back at Tsuzuru and Misumi. Tsuzuru chuckled.</p><p>“Ah! Triangle!”</p><p>Tsuzuru turns his head to see what Misumi was staring at. There were a couple of kids at the park across the street flying kites together and having a picnic. Nearby, there was a store that was selling kites and other toys. He looked back to face Misumi, seeing his eyes sparkling.</p><p>“Do you want to go flying kites after this?” Tsuzuru asks, curiously. Misumi turns his head towards him and nods his head vigorously. A small smile forms on Tsuzuru’s face. “We’ll finish our food first then we’ll go buy some kites.” Though, seeing how there're many people with the same idea, the kites might run out of stock before they finish their food. “Actually, while we wait for Kazunari to get our food, how about you buy the kites and bring it back here?” he suggests.</p><p>Misumi nods his head excitedly, stands up, and hesitates. He looks back to Tsuzuru. “You won’t be lonely?” he asked concernedly.</p><p>Tsuzuru shakes his head, giving a reassured smile. “You’ll come back anyways, right?”</p><p>Misumi’s smile returns and nods his head. “Yeah! Plus, Kazu’s here!” he said gleefully. “I’ll be right back, Tsuzuru!” Said name returns the nod, watching Misumi leave. He looks around to check where Kazunari is, seeing him still in line on his phone as he waits. From as far as he can see, he was on Instablam.</p><p>It wasn’t long until someone sat in the seat in front of him. Tsuzuru looks up from his laptop, expecting Kazunari or Misumi, but instead it was some random stranger that he never met before. She smiled at him.</p><p>“Hi?” Tsuzuru starts unsurely.</p><p>“Hello!” he said, a light blush dusted on his cheeks. “You’re Tsuzuru Minagi, right?” He raises a brow, confused by how he knows him, and the stranger chuckles. “We’re in the same class. Daisuke Sakai. I sit behind you.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “Oh, I remember you!” Tsuzuru responds, before giving a polite smile. “We were partners for an assignment in the beginning of the school year.” In which, he did most of the work.</p><p>The blonde nods his head. “So, you do remember me,” he cheers. “You see, this is my first time coming here.” The guy noticeably scoots closer towards Tsuzuru, practically brushing each other’s shoulders, and he immediately tenses up. “Sorry, there’s just so many people here! I couldn’t find a table around here and you were the only one I recognized. I’ll leave if you want me too.”</p><p>Tsuzuru tries scooting closer to the window. “Well, it’s fine, I guess,” he said. What he said was a perfectly reasonable excuse. There were so many people here so of course there wouldn’t be any other tables. It made sense for her to be so close. Was it okay for Daisuke to be rubbing his thigh, though? Tsuzuru passes it off that there was simply no room and crosses his leg, trying to slide Daisuke’s hand off. It worked. “I’m here with some others so they’ll come back soon.”</p><p>There was mild disappointment written over Daisuke’s face. “Are you dating someone?” he asked, frowning a bit.</p><p>Tsuzuru was caught off guard by the question and was caught even more off guard when he heard a slam on the table. He turns his head, seeing Kazunari with a tray of their food and a tight smile. Tsuzuru has never seen Kazunari looked so irritated.</p><p>Kazunari places a hand on Tsuzuru’s shoulder, glaring at Daisuke. “Excuse me but that seat is taken,” he said with honeyed words.</p><p>Daisuke raises a brow. “There’s three chairs here,” he sneered.</p><p>“You’re sitting in my chair.” Misumi pops up between Tsuzuru and Daisuke, causing Daisuke to shriek. The trianglian was pouting and glaring at Daisuke while placing his chin on Tsuzuru’s other shoulder. Tsuzuru immediately blushes.</p><p>Daisuke stares at Misumi and Kazunari before laughing a bit, trying to ease off the tension between him and Tsuzuru’s unexpected bodyguards. It clearly didn’t work and the two of them glared at Daisuke even more. Since they were behind Tsuzuru, the young man didn’t notice their glares. “There’s quite a lot of people here. I think I’ll visit next time… See you in class, Minagi,” he said, forcing a tight smile on his face as he left.</p><p>Misumi and Kazunari took their seats back, looking at Tsuzuru with worry.</p><p>“You looked uncomfy, Tsuzurun,” Kazunari starts. “Who was that guy?”</p><p>“He’s my classmate from university,” Tsuzuru answers, putting away his laptop. He wonders if it was a good idea to come here or not, probably spoiling the mood for the couple. “I guess I got uncomfortable because it was really crowded here. Though I’m used to places like this since my house was always full of people, I guess it was because they were strangers.”</p><p>Kazunari nods his head, before smiling. “We can just eat the food outside,” he suggested enthusiastically. “Plus, Sumi bought kites and it’s really windy outside!” Misumi reveals the three packages that had kites in them. “But, first, let me take some pics for Instablam!” Kazunari exclaimed, hovering over the tray.</p><p>Tsuzuru was caught off guard when the camera shuttered in front of him and he looked up, seeing Kazunari facing his phone’s camera towards him. “Ah, don’t take a picture without me knowing!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Tsuzurun,” he says cheerfully, “I won’t post this to Instablam!”</p><p>“Then why did you take that picture?” he asked.</p><p>Kazunari hums before answering, “It’s for me,” while holding his phone close to his lips. He winks at Tsuzuru, who immediately blushes.</p><p>“Send it to me,” Misumi says, leaning his head on Kazunari’s shoulder while looking at the photo.</p><p>Kazunari nods his head. “Of course!”</p><p>“I thought you said that it was for you!” Tsuzuru replies, still embarrassed. He was caught off guard by the sudden picture and probably didn’t look good in it. Though, he didn’t mind having Kazunari and Misumi look. Kazunari probably has witnessed a lot of embarrassing stuff that Tsuzuru did during high school and Misumi isn’t the type of person to judge either. “It’s fine, I guess…”</p><p>Kazunari laughs. “Misumi is the exception, of course,” he replies, placing a hand over Misumi’s head and ruffling his hair.</p><p>Tsuzuru watches the two be close together and couldn’t help but feel left out. It makes sense, though. He’s third wheeling a couple on their date. Would it make him feel better if he found someone as well? Tsuzuru couldn’t think of anyone he could be so comfortable with other than Kazunari and Misumi.</p>
<hr/><p>It was a few days after Kazunari and Misumi revealed that they were dating each other, Masumi had completely stopped sleeping in room 102 and had decided to move into room 202 with Muku. Kazunari and Misumi have completely taken over Masumi’s space. Tsuzuru didn’t mind his new roommates. They probably have now hung out more in this room than Masumi did. The room was more livelier than before.</p><p>Though, it made Tsuzuru confused, because wouldn’t they want a room to themselves? Like Banri and Juza, they’re clearly dating even though they haven’t said anything.</p><p>He, Sakuya, and Citron were at the store buying groceries and props. They each had a list to make things easier for themselves and they were to all meet up at the front of the store after buying.</p><p>“Hm? What’s that paint for?” Sakuya asked curiously, trying to recall anyone needing paint. “And, that shirt?”</p><p>Tsuzuru glances at the plastic bag before chuckling. “It’s for Kazunari. He needed more white paint for his art project and since we were going to the store, I thought I’d buy it for him,” he answered. Then he lifts up the other plastic bag with the shirt. “This one, I just bought it because there was a triangle on this shirt. I thought Misumi might like it.”</p><p>“You’re such a good boyfriend,” Citron compliments, smiling brightly. Sakuya nods his head.</p><p>Tsuzuru raised a brow. “Did you mean good boy-space-friend? Or good best friend?” he asked slowly.</p><p>“No, no!” Citron shakes his head. “Lovers!”</p><p>Sakuya still nods his head in agreement and decides to add in, “Taichi saw you, Kazunari, and Misumi having a picnic! You guys looked so lovey-dovey with each other. Tenma and Juza also saw you guys at the cafe on the same day too and Tenma said that it looked like you three were on a date!”</p><p>Tsuzuru was even more confused. Was it the same day when they went to the new cafe? Tsuzuru only just came because they asked them to. “But, we aren’t dating,” Tsuzuru says, a bit confused. “They asked me to come with them.”</p><p>“Really?” Sakuya says, eyes widening. He’s also confused. “You guys are also sharing a room together and even Masumi thought you three were dating.”</p><p>Tsuzuru nods his head. “We just hang out together… Kazunari and I take inspiration from each other and since Misumi is Kazunari’s boyfriend, he was also there,” he explains. There was a clear misunderstanding happening that he needed to fix up. “I don’t know why they and Masumi switched rooms, though.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Citron adds, nodding his head, while having a hand on his chin. Tsuzuru doesn’t think that he “sees,” and what Tsuzuru hears next only proves it. “This is what you call a disciple.”</p><p>“First of all, I think you mean denial. Secondly, I’m not in denial!”</p>
<hr/><p>Turns out a lot of people in MANKAI Company thought that Tsuzuru was dating Kazunari and Misumi. It seemed that Sakuya and Citron misinterpreted what Tsuzuru said and Muku comes to his door asking if Tsuzuru’s alright and that lovers’ quarrel happens sometimes in which he read from his shoujo manga.</p><p>Even Homare came, suggesting that a poem might cheer him up.</p><p>Tsuzuru had to explain the same thing he said to Sakuya and Citron and the only person who actually seemed to understand was Tsumugi.</p><p>Though, every time Tsuzuru sees Kazunari and Misumi, he always finds himself steering away from them, even avoiding the dormitory altogether as much as possible. He found himself stuck in an unpopular library, in hopes that no one he recognizes visits this one.</p><p>Tsuzuru doesn’t hate Kazunari and Misumi. He cares about them a lot. Thinking about it more, he doesn’t mind if he dated either Kazunari or Misumi or both. It’s just that he doesn’t want to make things uncomfortable between the three.</p><p>A small sigh escaped Tsuzuru’s throat as he stared at the document. He didn’t know how else to continue the story and, normally, he would be asking one of the two Summer Troupe members that he used to hang out with for some help. Tsuzuru finally decides to check his phone and notices how many unread text messages he have got, specifically from Kazunari and Misumi.</p><p>He scrolls up ignoring those two.</p><p>“I can’t believe you just ignored us, Tsuzurun!”</p><p>A familiar voice pops into Tsuzuru’s head and he looks up from his phone, looking around. There weren't a lot of people around so he would’ve easily recognized someone he knows if they came here. He runs his hands across his face. “I can’t believe I miss them that much that I’m hearing things,” he muttered.</p><p>Someone pokes behind his neck and he lets out a shriek, which he quickly covers his mouth to avoid getting people's attention. He looked behind him, seeing Kazunari frowning and Misumi pouting behind Kazunari. Tsuzuru’s eyes widened, recognizing the two of them.</p><p>“If you miss us so much, why are you avoiding us?” Misumi asks, looking upset. Kazunari also nods his head.</p><p>Kazunari looks away from Tsuzuru’s eyes. “Are we making you uncomfortable?” he asks, quietly.</p><p>Tsuzuru immediately shakes his head. “Of course not!” It wasn’t that. He was scared that he was making <em> them </em> uncomfortable. “I didn’t want to make you guys uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Why did we move into your room then?” Kazunari asks, crossing his arms. “If we were uncomfortable, we wouldn’t have… Do you not like the idea of three of us dating? Is that why you’re avoiding us?”</p><p>“It’s not that…” Tsuzuru mumbles. A light blush forms on his face. “I really, <em> really </em> like the idea which is why I’m avoiding you guys…”</p><p>Soon, Kazunari and Misumi have blushes on their faces. “Then, you should’ve just said so,” Kazunari mumbles back, pouting. “We were scared that you didn’t like us back… We gave you so many hints too!”</p><p>“So… we all like each other?” Tsuzuru asks, not meeting anyone’s eyes anymore. Kazunari and Misumi nod their heads simultaneously. “So, what does that make us?”</p><p>“Well, what do you want?” Misumi asks, tugging on Tsuzuru’s sleeve.</p><p>Tsuzuru’s face flushes and quietly answers, “I’d like to be boyfriends with you guys…”</p><p>“Then, let’s be boyfriends.”</p>
<hr/><p>“So, are you guys dating or not dating?” Izumi asks, confused. The whole relationship ordeal has been confusing to her. First, they were dating, then they were not, then they were? She’s only been hearing it from the other members but this is her first time hearing it from the actual lovers.</p><p>Tsuzuru, who has Misumi sleeping on his lap and Kazunari sleeping on his shoulder in the lobby, looks up from his laptop and smiles. “We’re dating.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My poor little sister thought I was crying about school and came over but turns out I was crying over my fanfic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>